Two vs One
by Ghostukine
Summary: Sora and the gang go to Hollow Bastion getting a message that a world is in need in help. however when they arrive they notice ghost knew a little too much. Who is she really? Ch.1 revised


Meeting the Jabberwocky

I never did trust Sora, and for reasons. One, he's just 15. Two leads a pack, and just too confident. Never have I ever seen someone like this before. He just needs to know that maybe things don't go as calmly as what we want, it doesn't happen. Getting him out of my mind, we rode off to hollow bastion to meet Cid, Leon and the others. They claimed that they found another world, not Tron's, and as always it's in need of help. As Sora, Donald, Goofy and I raced to the workshop; there was trouble of their own.

"I say we wait for them, then go in', Leon started

"There's nothing to worry", Cid said secondly

"Um guys" goofy tried saying.

"We should wait", again with Leon

"There's no need", and the same with Cid

"Um guys", goofy tried saying…again

"Let me handle this" I pushed goofy aside. "Squall, hunchback, stop" that worked.

"What" they both yelled.

"Stop yelling" they looked at each other before Leon left.

"Sorry about that."

"Already forgotten, why call us this late', I said with my arms folded

"We found another world and as all ways needs help", replied Cid

"So how does this world look like", I asked

"Quit strange", Cid replied

"We've seen more", I unfolded my arms.

"Glad to know", Cid said before leaving.

As i was going towards Leon, Merlin showed up.

"why hello ghost nice to see you again', Merlin said wiping off the dust

'as you as well merlin", I said in a friendly voice.

"Did you come for the other world', he said, not looking at me.

"Yes what can you tell me about it", my voice started to darken.

"Lots, dark, twisted and bloody place, I can even bring you there myself', he said looking at me.

"Why wait?" I asked

"We must wait for Sora', he said trying not to smile.

"Forget about him", I said in a rough voice.

"Ruler of the Keyblade", he smiled

"Like I care, all I want is to go. Twisted, dark, death at every corner that's my kind of place", darken voice took over.

"Well then let's be on our way", he said while walking away. I smiled twistly. It was working out purr-fect.

That's when everything went hay-wire. "What's going on?"

"The system, it's going down", Cid said trying to fix the system

My first scent, he's here. Just then it stopped.

"What was that', Sora asked.

"Virus", Cid answered back.

"I'll be right back" I dashed out and ran.

He couldn't be here. Not now.

"Ghost wait"

I kept running.

"Ghost wait"

Not going to happen.

"Ghost"

"What" I yelled behind.

"look out', Sora yelled. I stop myself before looking at him. Jabberwocky. He just smiled. Our eyes battled for the win as he drop to his claws.

"My, my, never thought you would be here", he smiled

"Get out, jabberwocky", I growled.

"I have a word from The Mad Hatter himself, he invites you to his domain at six sharp", acting all nice

"And surly you didn't come all this way to tell me what do you want and be quick before I get hungry", I threaten.

"I want my heart back, even if it's a bit", showing his hole in his chest.

"Come and get it", I said as he smiled. I drop the girl's body and stood in my own.

"Early dinner, great", his last words before he lunged.

I fought him with my only weapons. With cards, hatters pots and the vorpol-horse I fought. We were neck to neck when roses came around.

"That bloody queen what does she want?", I said in anger. If I had to choose who was worse, that bloody queen wins the jabberwocky by a long shot.

"My heart, run ghostukine, run to the mad hatter. She can't go there" he's gone.

"Ghost" I look over to sora with his eyes confused.

"I'm sorry, I must go, the queen's after me, hatter waits for me, and so does the jabberwocky." And like that I left.

S-P.O.V

The queen, hatter and jabberwocky after her, man this confusing. First we get called to help a world, then "ghost" starts to run only to find out that the other ghost used my real friend ghost's body to hide from that thing.

"Sora" I looked over to Donald. "What do we do now?", Donald asked. I looked back to where the real ghost was and picked her up. "Get the gunni ship ready we have a world to vist"


End file.
